1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having heat dissipation equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of vents is usually defined in a front panel of a computer chassis for dissipating heat. However, dust can go through the vents and accumulate in the chassis, which may lead to components in the chassis breaking down. Thus, people need to disassemble the chassis and clean out the dust from time to time. However, it is time-consuming and boring to do the cleaning job.